


I walked dark through cities I hate

by lowsywriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy, Forgive Me, M/M, Poor Tony, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: Tony Stark will never listen to Coulson again.





	I walked dark through cities I hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is not a romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424169) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> this was inspired by Ark's wonderful and ever pleasing 'this is not a romance' because I read it and I got this itch I needed to scratch. I don't do any justice to their beautifully paced and well written fic but I couldn't not do it. And while we are here: go read it! it's the best thing since sliced bread.
> 
> English is not my native language and this is published without being beta readed, so let me know of any wonky business

Thor was weird; that was something all the Avengers have accepted as par for the course of being a god and coming from the distant Asgard, literally from another universe. Tony joked about Thor being there to make him look moderate and normal but he liked the guy well enough. It was difficult not to, as he was good natured and well meaning most of the time. Tony also liked Thor's curious streak which alowed him to plan ridiculous get togethers and adventures with an excuse both Steve and Pepper wouldn't frown at.

But Thor as any other man (god?) had his faults. His biggest one was, by popular vote, his younger brother. Loki was the worst thing ever, even when he was being helpful. Despite of his horrible character Thor forgave him everytime. Including all the times Loki had backstabbed him.

Right now Loki and Thor were fighting inside an abandoned building and Iron Man was Thor only backup because the situation didn't seem problematic enough to require the others. Truth was Coulson had called it a 'mere domestic' and everyone else declared themselves busy, so he was now playing Norse Gods babysitter and wasting time he could've used for saving the world or creating controlled explosions in his lab with Bruce's help. Whatever.

By now Thor was in the same 'Brother, cease and desist!!!' spiel while Loki looked at him with distaste and strutted around the place looking like he came from a runway. The guy was evil but Tony could admit he had panache the rest of the villains they fought against lacked.

As Loki got closer, Thor took his opportunity and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him with enough force to break any mortal in pieces. Loki laughed in his face; that was something that he loved to do, it seemed, and it got on Thor's nerves everytime.

Tony thought Thor was going to punch Loki. But his friend surprised him by laughing, too, as he gently craded his brother's face in his huge hands and making Loki's already androgynous features look more delicate by contrast. Loki murmured something Tony was too far away to hear but it sounded like an endearment rolled in an insult. And his eyes were alight with something softer and warmer than his usual mischief.

In that precise moment Tony realized he had intruded in an intimate meeting and he cursed Coulson, SHIELD, and the rest of the Avengers for making him come alone. He couldn't leave without drawing attention to himself and now he was stuck watching the Norse equivalent to 'Flowers in the attic' because someone couldn't differentiate between a fight and foreplay.

Suddenly, Thor pushed Loki against the closest pillar and Loki curled his legs around his brother's lowers back. Both of then moaned loud and clear and Tony's Iron Man suit got several degrees hotter.

Because it was hot, damn, wrong but so very hot. And like a car crash, Tony couldn't stop looking while the rutted and groaned and pulled each other's hair. 

By now Thor had his face firmly planted in Loki's neck, and by Loki's closed eyes and open mouth Tony could say he was enjoying whatever his brother was doing to him.

Tony decided to just close his eyes and pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening a few meters away, less something sex-between-siblings related. For the first time in his life he was craving the therapy all people told him he needed. He only hoped Thor's stamina was just a myth.

***

After cleaning his brother and himself with a lazy wave of his magic Loki smirked, mischief could be achieved by any mean.

**Author's Note:**

> now, the title comes from a poem by Jorge Luis Borges called 'The spy' simply because it reminds me of Loki.
> 
> Also, this was going to be rated Explicit but I couldn't do that to poor Tony
> 
> Edited 25-01-2018 for commas and weird phrasing.


End file.
